Juntos Pero no Revueltos
by L.Lawliet
Summary: Nunca se sabe cuando se puede cometer un error de calculo y crear un clon ligeramente diferente al resto


Hola hola!!! Primero que nada, esta idea me viene rondando en la mente desde que abri mi cuenta aquí y creo que si no la saco rápido, nuca, pero es que nunca me dejara dormir de nuevo asi que… espero que la disfruten!!

Juntos pero no Revueltos

Aquel día… oh aquel día prometía ser tan estresante, agobiante, agotador… iba a ser en pocas palabras terrible, un día realmente asqueroso para naruto.

Claro, solo si él no pudiese ser más de un solo Naruto a la vez.

Por eso ante este día matador donde tenía que hacer miles de cosas al mismo tiempo, por el simple hecho que dejo que todo se le acumulara para último momento, Naruto estaba feliz, claro el podía copiarse cien veces y nadie tenía porque saber que con quien estaba platicando o realizando tareas no era él realmente. De esta manera el rubio pronuncio las palabras correctas, con el sello correcto y en segundos había múltiples copias suyas por todos lados y yendo a sus respectivos objetivos, con el fin de aligerarle el día al naruto real.

-necesito que tú te veas hoy con sakura- él quería ir a esa cita que tenia con Sakura, moría por ir, pero el verdadero naruto tenía algo pendiente que lo arrastraba hacia otro lugar, no era en si una cita, pero solo el hecho de estar con ella era lo suficiente.

-bien!- respondió el clon que ahora corría a su objetivo, sin embargo antes de llegar el ingenioso clon tomo de una floristería un narciso blanco que había visto al pasar por ahí.

Sin dudar a dudas este clon resultaba ser diferente a Naruto, no pensaba como él y mucho menos actuaba como él, tal vez había sido una mala inyección del chakra de naruto lo que lo había hecho un clon totalmente diferente.

Era sin lugar a dudas un clon de naruto, pero su mente maquinaba de manera diferente

-Naruto idiota llegar tarde!- fue el saludo de la chica quien se encontraba molesta y eso era malo, con un solo puño aquel clon iba a ser mandado a otra galaxia e iba a ser descubierto como clon y la cólera de sakura ante el verdadero iba a ser terriblemente devastadora.

-perdona sakura, me he retrasado por esto- le mostro el narciso, la cara de la chica cambio totalmente, dio un giro de 360º de furiosa a niña embobada por la linda flor

-oh bueno no importa, han sido solo unos minutos- estaba nerviosa pero rápidamente volvió a su dura actitud- bueno mas te vale no volverlo a hacer y con una simple flor no vas a cambiar las cosas, entendiste no?... vámonos, hay mucho por hacer…

-pero sakura, no me has dicho lo que vamos a hacer- el chico mostro la mas radiante de sus sonrisas, sakura se sintió extrañada y volvió a perderse.

-ah..! Este, buenooo!- había hecho que se perdiera, que su mente quedara en blanco, pero debía reponerse, estaba actuando como una idiota y naruto estaba más extraño que de costumbre, no parecía tan… idiota como siempre.

Debían ser las malditas hormonas.

-vamos a hacer una recolección de hierbas para Tsunade en el campo, me las ha encargado y pensé que tal vez tu fueras de buena ayuda para mi

-sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, solo pídemelo…- Sakura quedo en silencio, el tono, la forma… ese no era naruto o tal vez si lo era y sus malditas hormonas le estaban jugando sucio, por un momento sakura floto en el aire y miro perdidamente al hombre que tenia en frente el cual nunca hubieses creido que generaría una reacción como esa- estas bien sakura?, te ha pasado algo?- sakura reacciono, se había eprdido por un momento en el limbo y cuando volvio al oir de nuevo a naruto noto que le había agarrado del abrazo con delicadeza- podemos dejarlo para otro dia si no te sientes bien o puedo trabajar yo solo, que dices^?- sinrio de nuevo con esa agradable sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera.

-no, no espera estoy bien- se fuerte se fuerte que te pasa boba!!, se decía a si misma, es naruto por amor a dios!!- vamos, en camino, andemos.

Fueron directo al campo sin mas habla, sakura le pidió que buscara algunos especímenes que no tardo en encontrar paseándose por todo el campo, naruto sólo hablo curioso por la última especie.

-Sakura, se que son las demás plantas pero, esta no puedo identificarla- le mostro un ramillete de florecitas blancas que había cortado hacia un momento.

-se utilizan para engañar al cerebro, con otras mezclas se crea un aceite que una persona al olerlo se le estimula la parte del cerebro que corresponde a la atracción física hacia una persona, solemos usarla mcho las kunoichis en misiones en las que tenemos que atraer a la victima, el aceite es muy exquisito

-y dime, de casualidad lo estas usando tu… ahora?- lo dijo con una inocencia increíble y la sorprendió una sonrisa picara. Sin mas que decir naruto las guardo e una bolsa y noto que había dejado en un letardo total a la joven- terminamos? – sakura volvió a sus cabales

-si… con esto ya hemos terminado- en otro momento le hubiese golpeado, pero simplemente había encontrado la manera de dejarla totalmente noqueada y ese comentario le había gustado tanto

Se estaba poniendo irresistible y ella se estaba mostrando debil.

Fueron a entregar las plantas a Tsunade quien se puso de muy buen humor al ver su encargo completo, bajaron a la calle y caminaron una cuadra juntos

-ya que el día no se ha terminado- miro directamente a los ojos a sakura- quisiera invitarte…

-invitarme a que?- se sentía confundía mas sin embargo hoy le iba a decir si a cualquier cosa que el le propusiera con esa sonrisa.

-no lo se, a donde tu quieras, yo invito.

Sakura lo llevo a un local donde servían una comida exquisita, Naruto ordeno por ella acertando en cada uno de sus gustos culinarios, haciendo que la chica se perdiera mas en si misma por su culpa, al terminar no pudo faltar una ronda de sake para aligerar el ambiente que pronto paso a varias rondas. La tarde paso volando y ya se hacían cerca de las 10:00 pm cuando naruto estaba acompañando a su casa a una sakura un poco mareada.

-gracias naruto por acompañarme, ah que pena que me tengas que ver asi- dijo mientras intentaba introducir la llave la puerta, naruto le tomo la mano y la ayudo con el malvado pestillo- gracias… quieres… quieres entrar?

-solo si tu quieres que lo haga- le dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella y le daba un beso largo y profundo, que a sakura le hizo sentir lo inimaginable

-si, quiero que entres…- y entre trastumbos y torpezas entraron a la casa olvidando por completo cerrar con llave la puerta

Naruto estaba tranquilo, este dia había sido perfecto, sus compromisos habían salido de maravilla, sus clones habían trabajado duro y ya no quedaba ninguno pendiente.

O eso creía él.

Eran aproximadamente las 9 am, cuando se vio salir sigilosamente a un rubio de la casa de la Sakura, un poco despeinado pero lo mas curioso era su picara sonrisa que le dejaba al descubierto su fina de blancos dientes que aquella noche habían jugado un rato.

Sin mas decir el clon desapareció entre una nube de humo y cuando el informa llego al naruto original, este se paro de un brinco de la cama, con un nudo en la garganta repasando las visiones que llevaba consigo aquel clon fuera de serie, un clon que era perfectamente igual a el, solo en el carácter un tanto cambiado y cuando pudo hablar solo salió una sola cosa de su boca

-hay dios…

xDDD gracias por leerme!!


End file.
